


negotiate the terms

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Negotiations, Nonbinary Character, Other, aka james being a nice partner when it comes to thomas, fuck yeah to cuddles, i guess?? listen this is my first time at tagging, i just need more jeffmads in my life and more negotiating about bdsm, it's in dialogue so it isn't full out mentioned, listen i'm asexual and read fanfiction, okay so i am all for nonbinary laf so i tried nonbinary tjeffs and i liked it sooo, technically they're just talking about it but tHERE AINT NO TAG FOR THAT, they/them pronouns, this is probably shitty as hell, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both James and Thomas had been in BDSM relationships before their own relationship; they both knew what was to be expected and how to handle all the quirks and such.</p><p>-</p><p>AKA James and Thomas talk about their BDSM negotiations, because why the hell not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	negotiate the terms

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so essentially my ace-ness decided at three o'clock in the morning, instead of sleeping - like any normal person would do - i wrote jeffmads talking about their bdsm negotiations. 
> 
> listen,,,,, don't ask how this idea was sprung into my mind; i have no clue as to why (yes i do).
> 
> note, i am literally a fetus and i don't participate in bdsm, so this is probably wrong but i triED SOMETHING.

Both James and Thomas had been in BDSM relationships before their own relationship; they both knew what was to be expected and how to handle all the quirks and such.

They have been in a relationship for a year and a half, only now were they both willing to do BDSM. They talked about it before but wanted to wait and see how everything went before the two tried anything more.

The two were sitting in their kitchen, where they had their small table for themselves set up. They had been meaning to do this conversation for a few weeks, but both were busy with other things. Now was the time to start talking about it, or else they two knew it'd never get done, and it was a conversation they needed to have.

The first thing on the list was to talk about safety and what they both liked, disliked, and were willing to try.

"Okay, so we need to go through what I typed-"

"You actually have a list?" Thomas asked in a joking tone, interrupting James. They had a small smile on their face.

James looked up from his phone and up to Thomas with a frown on his face. He knew the somewhat taller of the two was joking and it was not to be serious, but BDSM safety and such wasn't something to joke about.

"Yes Thomas, I do have a list on my phone. Now please, we need to go through this, or else I don't think this can work, babe." He told them, and Thomas immediately stopped smiling and sat up a little bit straighter.

The two looked at each other and James sighed, placing his hand on top of Thomas'. Thomas put up a little grin and James felt his heart speed up; that smile could do wonders to James.

"Anyway, want to continue?" James asked, to which Thomas nodded his head.

"First, what was your past role in BDSM? Mine was always dominant." James asked and answered.

"Mine was always submissive," Thomas replied.

James nodded. "Would like the pattern to continue?" Thomas immediately nodded and then blushed at his fast but non-verbal reply. James smiled and took his hand that was on Thomas' and stroked their cheek, feeling an uplifting sense in his chest.

"Okay." James continued, "Second, what are our turn-ons and turn-offs." he asked. James knew a bit of what they both were approving of and disapproving of, but he wanted to go through it to make sure they were not going do anything that each other weren't comfortable with.

Thomas looked down and bit their lip as they thought. Then opened their mouth to answer.

"Okay, turn-ons. That'd be biting, ear play, spanking, bulges, rimming, nipple play, tightness, hair pulling, begging, and discipline." Thomas said.

"Good to know." James acknowledged.

Thomas let out a little chuckle, "And then turn-offs; wax play, heavy bondage- but I'm fine with light bondage, and then gags." they answered.

"Okay, and then for me turn-ons are the same, but I add to mine multiple orgasms. And then for turn-offs are like yours." James added, with a quick look at his phone again. "Now, safe words. Could we go with colors? Green meaning keep going, yellow to slow down and check in, and then red to stop right now."

"Yeah, I am good with that," Thomas responded with a shake of their head for good measure.

"And then medical history. I know we know ours but just to make sure once again."

Thomas visibly gulped and looked everywhere except at James. They weren't the happiest with anything pertaining to medical, but they knew it was important to address.

James noticed this and squeezed his partner's hand. "I can go first if you'd like?" Thomas squeezed back with a nod, still not looking at James.

He quickly took to action and started, "You are already aware of my asthma, and how I don't like getting sick, so that's all for me. I haven't had any other like so."

Thomas felt a little better, getting their mind back into gear and answered. "Um, y-you know about my, uh, scars, on my thighs. So, that'd be a tough place for m-me, and anxiety a-attacks. My family is known for heart co-complications, but I haven't had any problems, but it is still a c-c-concern." Their voice was shaking throughout but they had finished and tried controlling their breathing. James kept squeezing their hand comfortingly, trying to help them.

"That's good, Thomas. It's okay." James assured, looking at his partner with soft eyes.

Once Thomas had their breathing under control, they looked up at their partner. "We can continue now, I know we need to." Thomas disclosed; their voice sounding a little rough.

"Are you sure, honey?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

James let out a breath through his nose, still worried about his Thomas. He trusted them, so he continued.

"And lastly there are absolute limits; meaning things we do not and will not do, no matter what," James said.

Thomas was feeling better, so they went first. "No face-sitting; I can't do that. Objectification, speech restrictions, and then leash and collar," they answered.

James nodded his head, "I'm good with that, and for me, it's verbal abuse." he responded.

Thomas smiled, "Okay, this is fine."

"Yes, I am glad we got to go through this," James replied, touching Thomas' hair and running his hand through it.

They leaned into the touch from their partner, humming gratefully.

James kept running his hand through their hair, glad he could give his partner some ease.

"Would you like to go watch a movie on the couch with me? We could cuddle under some blankets and maybe take a nap?" James suggested. He figured the two could use a break before anything happened between the two.

He felt Thomas nod their head and felt a smile creep onto his face. He took his hand out of their hair, hearing them let out a sigh because of the sudden lack of contact. James pocketed his phone, pushed in the chair he was sitting in, and took Thomas' hand and led them standing up.

Thomas interlocked their fingers with James' and let James lead them to their living room. They let go of James' hand, only to sit down on the couch and slip off their indoor slippers that they liked to wear.

James opened a trunk by the couch, which stored extra blankets for this exact reason, and brought out the softest and biggest one the two owned, closing the trunk once he was done and turning off the lights as well.

Thomas already turned on the television and switched it to Netflix, looking for a movie for them to watch. James sat next to Thomas and opened up the blanket for them to lay under.

He scooted to the back of the couch and laid on his side, letting Thomas lay down in front of him. James laid the blanket over him and Thomas, then wrapped his arms around Thomas' midsection and intertwined their legs together.

Thomas found a movie that the two agreed on, and let their body relax in the arms of James. They could feel James rubbing small circles on their stomach with his index fingers.

James kissed Thomas on their head, cheek, and hair. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Thomas whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was good? i had fun writing it, but that is just me. also, my first time publishing on ao3. i have published on wattpad, but we don't talk about that (it's dark and scary).
> 
> published 21 june 2016
> 
> edited 27 february 2017


End file.
